


I'm Safe When I'm Home

by belovedstill



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bees, M/M, Men of Letters Headquarters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-27
Updated: 2013-12-27
Packaged: 2018-01-06 09:31:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 586
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1105213
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/belovedstill/pseuds/belovedstill
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean was finally feeling at peace now that he had Cas in the bunker. The angel seemed to be troubled, though...</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'm Safe When I'm Home

**Author's Note:**

> inspired by and dedicated to [Paula](http://www.holmesishome.tumblr.com) for being an awesome friend and even a better person. I love you, sweetie (:
> 
> written and posted by [Basia](http://www.casinthongs.tumblr.com)

"Dead."

The quiet word echoed softly from four walls of the living room that they were in. Dean’s shoulders tensed as he watched the other man, snuggled against the back of the couch, covered in a blanket. Castiel had been sitting like that for two hours before the hunter finally decided to approach him.

"What?" he asked, his hands tightening slightly on arms of the armchair he was sitting on. They had already lost so many people and Dean was afraid they would lose even more. His chest clenched nervously. "Who?"

Cas glanced up at him with a devastated look. “Bees,” he said only, squirming a little under the blanket.

Dean stilled, completely dumbfounded. That wasn’t the answer he was expecting at all. “Where? I’ve just seen one outside.”

"In Europe."

Silence filled the room when Castiel pulled the blanket tighter around himself, not saying a word as though he was letting Dean’s mind process the information. “You have to be kidding me…” the hunter muttered eventually, shaking his head. He hid his face in his hands. God, he had been afraid that they lost somebody again.

"People from Europe don’t have any honey right now, Dean, it is not a matter to be joking about," he heard Castiel’s voice. The angel seemed to be a bit frustrated about the hunter’s ignorance.

Dean chuckled only and looked up at his friend. “Why would you care about people from Europe? They live far away.”

The angel turned his head and locked his unbelieving eyes on him. “Honey is good. It has many healthy nutrients,” Castiel informed, lowering his gaze after a moment. His fingers started to play with the edge of his blanket before he continued in a voice much quieter. “I watch many people from different continents.”

The hunter blinked in surprise. “Why?” Weren’t they enough to keep Cas occupied, busy? He, Sam, Kevin and all the demons and angels, and the freaking People-with-Titles of Hell on their backs?

"I think your wording for it is ‘for fun’," the angel mumbled quietly. He couldn’t have helped his fascination with humans. All the people around the world acted so differently, had various traditions, habits and personalities. They were giving and taking, selfish and selfless, kind and evil but most importantly - human.

The Winchester parted his lips and closed them, repeating the action several times before snorting with amusement. “Cas,” he said softly, shaking his head and coming closer to the angel. He sat down by his side and smiled at him with the usual fondness reserved only for the other man. “Bees aren’t dead. They’re just sleeping.”

Only then did Castiel glance up from his hands. “Sleeping?” he asked softly.

"Yeah." Dean nodded and patted his friend’s shoulder in a reassuring manner. He didn’t really know if what he was saying was truth, but it would make the blue-eyed man feel better, right? "It’s winter there - they would die if they didn’t."

"Oh," Cas murmured, tilting his head just a little bit to the side. "So… they are safe?" he asked, looking at Dean who nodded and smiled before reaching his hand to ruffle the black hair. The angel stilled under the gesture, frowning, but returned the smile eventually. "Just like me."

"Like you?"

"I am safe here. Safe and happy. It feels like having a home," he confessed contently.

"This _is_ your home, Cas,” Dean said, putting his arm around the other man’s shoulders and delicately tightening it in a friendly gesture. “This is your home.”

**Author's Note:**

> Psst! Dean is wrong, bees don't fall asleep in winter. They simply stay in their hives and bath in honey and are being taken care of us humans. Well... maybe they don't bath in honey but honey is involved somewhere there. Cas would be so proud of us (:


End file.
